Untold Super Megaforce Adventures
by WhiteRose-Aki
Summary: These are the adventures of the Super Megaforce Rangers that the world didn't know about. TxE, Gx?, Nx?
1. Flame of the Mystic

Hello, everyone. This is my PR fanfic, based on the episodes of Gokaiger that weren't chosen for Super Megaforce, which I personally was kinda wrong since some of them have PR counterparts, but oh well. This first one is based on the third episode, which is the Magiranger tribute episode, a.k.a. would be the Mystic Force Power Rangers. Please, bear with me as I haven't seen Mystic Force, RPM, or Alien Rangers in a while.

Pairings: Troy x Emma, Gia x ?, Noah x ?

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Saban, some plot differences, OC, and other stuff belongs to me.

* * *

Not much time had passed since the invasion of the Armada and the Megaforce Rangers had gained their new powers. The leader of the team, Troy Burrows, was wandering the city, watching the people trying to restore their home. He smiled, with the new power he gained; he had decided to change his look since he felt his old appearance was outdated. He now wore a long red overcoat with golden yellow lining, with the style of the coat, he looked similar to a pirate, which his teammates noticed, but didn't seem to mind.

The reason Troy was wandering the city was because he was searching for his missing teammate, Robo Knight, he had vanished during the fight against the Messenger after he gave them his weapon and used up all his power in the fight. Stopping for a moment, Troy looked to the sky and hoped that his missing companion was alright. Before he could take another step, Troy gasped when he heard a fire blast and saw a ship of the Armada flying down to a deserted place. Taking into a run, Troy followed the ship, wanting to see what evil plan the Armada was planning now.

Taking out his Ranger Key and Legendary Morpher, Troy shouted, "It's morphing time!" He inserted the key into the slot and turned it, holding his morpher out as his clothes vanished in a flash of light and changed into black spandex with a red and gold coat over the top half of his body while on his chest was his team symbol. Silver braces around his wrists and legs held in place the white gloves on his hands and red boots on his feet. Lastly, a red helmet almost shaped similar to a pirate's hat appeared on his head, encasing it. After the transformation was complete, he simply took out his sabre, attacking the gray creatures that appeared from the ship.

Then as the commander came out, Troy's teammates appeared, one of them shouting at him, "Troy, need any help?!" Troy looked at see his companions had changed their styles as well, Noah Craver wore a blue jacket with zippers in certain locations, a blue shirt with a black scarf, and a bracelet on his left wrist, Gia Moran was wearing a yellow jacket with green lining, a stripped yellow and white shirt, cut jeans shorts and black stockings with brown boots. Jake had just changed his jacket to a green hoodie jacket while Emma was dressed in a white shirt with a pink skirt.

"Nice of you guys to show up." Troy said, smiling behind his helmet. They ran to his side to join him in examining their opponent from the Armada this time. His skin was purple with a mask over his face, on the left side of his body was silver wires that into his body and on his legs. There were red veins on his body while his right hand was a large claw. Surprised at the Megaforce Rangers having appeared, he said, "How did you know of our plan?!" The Rangers kept quiet, not knowing what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about? You're the ones who ran into Troy." Noah said, pushing up his glasses. Gia nodded, saying, "Yeah. We don't want anything to do with you or the Armada!" "Looks like there's no point in talking!" The commander said, Troy nodded, "I don't know what's going on, but if you want a fight, you got one!" His teammates pulled their Rangers Keys and Morphers, shouting, "It's Morphing Time!" and changing into the same outfit as Troy, however in their respective color while Emma and Gia had a skirt added to theirs.

Taking out their sabers and guns, the Rangers began to fight against the X-Borgs as the commander commanded them to attack, shouting, "Attack, X-Borgs!" The Rangers proved themselves to be tougher as the commander went after Jake who jumped out of the way. After attacking him again, by laying on the ground, Jake managed to get the monster on his back with his feet. "Hey, what a nice coincidence," before bouncing him up and down, then knocking him a few feet away.

"Well, way to go, Jake!" Gia said, lightly hitting him with her sabre as the Rangers gathered together for their finishing move. "To be honest, you looked kinda lame, but it was pretty cool." "Aw, thanks. Wait, what do you mean by that?" Jake said, confusing at Gia's comment. The commander shouted, "Playtime's over!" Turning around and having one of his cords flying into the ground, which suddenly began shake after he used his power. "This is bad! Something isn't right here!" Noah shouted, the commander said gleefully, "Time to blow you up!" Suddenly the ground split open and lava came out, surrounding the Rangers and went unconscious. Meanwhile, at the mothership of the Armada, Prince Vekar was watching and shouted angrily, "Damn them! They are at it again! Why are they doing this?!"

"Sire, calm yourself please," His advisor, Daramas, said, calmly as he could be. However, Vekar shouted at him, "Silence! The plan was to make the humans suffer by having all of their volcanos erupt!" "Boss, while the ship was destroyed due to reckless piloting, Action Commander Salamander is alright." Argus said, bowing at him, while Levira looked at them and listened, she said, "So, the operation will be go on as planned." "No, it will not! This is unforgivable!" Vekar shouted, angrily. "Tell the X-Borgs to wipe those damn Power Rangers!"

"Are you sure you want to change the plans, sire?" Daramas asked, Vekar just answered, "I don't care! Killing those damn Rangers comes first!"

Back on the Earth, Jake began to wake up and found himself and Troy in some kind of forest, Troy was up and walking around, trying to find their teammates. He explained to Jake, who began to look as well, "That explosion blew us here." "Okay, where is 'here'?" Jake asked, but Troy didn't answer, he was still looking for their teammates. Suddenly, a new voice was heard, "The Armada's appearance was not expected, was it?" Appearing before them was a figure in a black robe.

Lowering the hood, the figure was revealed to be a young man with dark skin and black hair with a red necklace, Troy asked, "Who are you?" "A magician…. Who has forgotten his magic." He said, almost seldom, which confused Troy and Jake, but Troy asked, "Can you help us find a way to stop the Armada?" "I can." He said, jumping in front of them. "But the way you guys are now, you won't be able to beat them." "What?" Jake asked, confused. The mysterious person said, "You haven't even mastered most of the Rangers' power."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked. Smiling, the person said, "Catch me if you really want to know. But, do it without transforming." He put the hood over his head and ran, Troy groaned and followed him with Jake behind him, all the while Troy called the others to tell them the news. "He knows a secret about how to beat the Armada?" Gia said. Noah nodded, "Understood. But….." "Meeting with you two will be complicated, but we will try to be there as quickly as possible." Emma said.

Bringing out their Ranger Keys, the three morphed again and began to fight the X-Borgs that appeared. Bringing the Black Aquaitar Key, Gia said, "How about a little change of color?" changing into the Black Aquaitar, while Noah changed into the Black Dino Thunder Ranger and Emma changed into the Black RPM Ranger. Bringing out their weapons, they began to fight in the style of their selected Ranger.

Meanwhile, Troy and Jake were following the stranger when he suddenly stopped and chanted something softly, sending a fire blast to them, causing a fire ring to form around them. "Damn it!" Jake said, stomping his feet when they were cut off. Thinking for a moment, Troy said, "Jake, hope you can forgive me." He grabbed Jake's jacket and tossed over the flames while he ran through them, unharmed. Jake gasped for air, saying, "Don't scare me like that!" Troy just continued to follow the strange, and Jake followed him.

Meanwhile, the other three Rangers were still fighting against the X-Borgs as the Black Rangers, Noah used the Ground Attack of the Brachio Staff, striking into the ground and causing the ground to shake, making the X-Borgs dizzy. Emma used the Mantan Gun of the RPM Black Ranger to fight while Gia used the Black Aquaitar's Disappearing ability to do a surprise attack, which destroyed the rest of the X-Borgs.

"That's the end of that." She said, exhausted. Salamander appeared, shouting, "You all should be dead! I'll finish you off!" He just slashed at them, hoping to kill them that way. Meanwhile, Troy and Jake followed the stranger into a cave and seemingly lost him, Troy cautiously looked around, "Where is he….?" "Whatever he's planning, it can't be easy," Jake said, looking around with him. Suddenly, they saw a large boulder appear and came after them, causing them to run from it.

"How is it chasing us?!" Jake shouted, as they turned a corner and the boulder followed, somehow. Getting an idea, Troy stopped Jake and took out his sabre, planting it in the ground at an angle, shouting, "Get down!" They ran toward the sword, and fell to the ground as the boulder flew over them by the use of the angled sword in the ground, continuing to roll along. Sitting up, Jake looked at Troy in surprise and wondered why he was being so reckless. Troy grabbed his sabre and continued into the cave, Jake following him.

Elsewhere, the other three Rangers were busy, fighting Salamander but not faring too well. Salamander said happily, "Too easy!" "Lets go white this time," Emma said, holding the White Aquaitar Ranger Key, Noah agreed, holding the White Ranger Key, Gia nodded her head as she held the White Jungle Fury Ranger Key, as the three of them changed into the respective Ranger and began to fight again, using the various abilities of the Ranger they were using, which seemed to work this time. When Noah managed to knock him to the ground, Gia said, "Lets finish him." Emma and Noah agreed with her.

"Like I'll let myself be finished off." Salamander said, standing back up, then spun into the ground, disappearing from them. Gia groaned that he ran away. Meanwhile, Troy and Jake followed the stranger to a rocky cliff, gasping for air as they found he was the other side of the cliff. Troy looked at the space between where he and Jake were and where the stranger was at. Troy almost didn't seem that Jake's reaction to the height of the cliff, then went back a bit before running and jumping over the edge.

However, the Action Commander, Salamander, appeared, bursting out from the rock, grabbing Troy and making them fall. He said, "Good timing! I'll finish you off first!" Managing to knock him with his sabre, Troy dug it into the side of the cliff while Salamander fell into the water below. "I'm fine, Jake! Just get him first!" He shouted to Jake, Jake was surprised, "Me?!" "Just do what I did!" Troy assured, Jake was unsure and looked at the water at the bottom, scared. But looking at the hole Salamander formed when he appeared, Jake could imagine a boulder forming and knocking Troy in the water.

Thinking quickly, Jake ran to a bamboo tree, cutting it down with his sabre. Picking it up, Jake used it as a pole value, jumping over the side of the cliff. While Troy smiled, both he and the stranger were surprised when he pulled his gun, shooting at the boulder that appeared and Troy noticed, afraid he would die but saw Jake destroy it before it could hit him. Jake smiled before realizing he didn't land on the cliff, the stranger grabbed him before he could fall. "What a strange Ranger you are."

Pulling him into the cliff, he said, "You found courage, not for the sake of beating the Armada, but for the sake of your friend. I'm happy to have tested you." Noticing Jake's confused face, he explained, "Courage, that is the that magic-using Mystic Force Rangers' true power. As you are now, I'm sure you can drew forth the Mystic Force Rangers' grand power." "Courage... is power?" Jake said, the stranger nodded, smiling. Troy shouted from where he was stuck, "Hey! You didn't forget about me, did you?!"

"As promised, I'll tell you." The stranger said. "If you guys can draw forth all 18 Power Rangers' grand powers, then I'm sure you will be able to defeat the Armada." Jake was confused, but for a brief moment, he saw the Red Mystic Force Ranger over this stranger. Smiling, the stranger pulled the hood over his head and ran off. Troy came up, gasping for air. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Realizing the stranger was gone, the two stared at where the stranger once stood stood when they heard familiar voices.

"Jake!"

"Troy!"

Noah, Gia, and Emma ran to them, in their Super Megaforce forms. Looking around, Gia asked, "Where is the man in black?" "He just disappeared," Jake said in surprised. At that moment, Salamander appeared, shouting, "I will kill you guys this time for sure!" "I'm really fed up with this." Troy said, sounding annoyed as he and Jake took out their Ranger Keys and Legendary Morphers to join their teammates in their Super Megaforce forms. Pulling their guns out, the entire team blasted at Salamander.

They then pulled out their swords as Salamander called out three Bruisers, and each one took a Bruiser while Jake and Emma went after Salamander. Troy joined as the Rangers were spread to cover more ground, getting fed up, Salamander did the same move as before, causing the ground to explode and sent a fire blast their way. Noah told them, "This isn't good. At this rate, we're finished!" "Then, lets show him some real magic." Jake said, holding the Green Mystic Force Ranger Key, the others nodded.

"Legendary Mode! Mystic Force!"

The Megaforce Rangers changed into the Mystic Force Power Rangers, suddenly they heard a ringing from somewhere, Jake pulled his morpher which had changed and saw some new buttons on it. "It's a new spell." He said, Emma asked, confused, "It was sent by e-mail?" "Well, lets try it!" Gia said, excited. Noah nodded, as everyone held out their morphers and pressed the buttons, chanting, "Magi Magi Go Go Super Megaforce!"

Each one sent a powerful magic blast to Salamander, which had him entangled in his own cord. "Immpossible!" "That was great!" Jake said, happily, then each Ranger sent out a magic spell on their own with the wands of the Mystic Force Rangers.

"Yellow Thunder!"

"Blue Splash!"

"Pink Storm!"

"Green Ground!"

"Red Fire!"

After managing to knock him to the ground, they returned to their Super Megaforce forms and then pulled out their Keys and guns, inserting them into the slots. "Super Megaforce Blast!" Troy shouted, as five colored bullets shot out and hit Salamander, destroying him. In the Armada mothership, Levira groaned, saying, "We were so close!" She grabbed the enlarger ray and shot at Salamander and the Brusiers, enlarging them.

Troy sighed, pulling out his morpher and pressing in the numbers for the Super Mega Sky Ship which appeared. Grabbing onto cables which took them into the ship, they immediately went to their Zords which came out of the ship and formed the Legendary Megazord. Once completed, the Megazord stood ready to fight when the Brusiers suddenly turned into ships. Their attemped defense against the Bruiser's new form wasn't enough when the Mystic Force Ranger Keys began to glow.

"The Mystic Force Ranger Keys are shining!" Jake said in surprise, with a rainbow colored blast, the Megazord blew away the flames that surrounded it, surprising Salamander. Even the Rangers were surprised, Jake thought to himself, 'So... That's what he meant...' "This is the Mystic Force Rangers' grand power!" He said, as the Megazord began to glow, Troy said, "Alright, lets try it!" As they all inserted their respective key into the slot in front of them and turned them as the Megazord obtained wings on its shoulders, claws on its feet, and a dragon front appear from its chest.

Unimpressed, the Brusier ships flew to them and fired again, but the Megazord jumped and flew to them, ready to counterattack. "We can fly now?!" Noah said in excitement. Jake said, happily, "We're counting on you, MagiDragon!" as the dragon separated from the Megazord and flew to the ships, destroying them. Before the Megazord fell to the ground, the MagiDragon rejoined with it, helping it give a soft landing. Troy said, "This time we're finishing him for good!" as everyone turned their keys again and the MagiDragon flew out of the Megazord again, spining around Salamander, binding him in three magic circles which exploded, destroying him.

The MagiDragon returned to the Megazord, which turned in its victory of the Action Commander. Everyone smiled, as Jake said, "Amazing, this is is the Mystic Force Rangers' grand power!" Watching them from a cliff, was the stranger. Walking up beside him was a older man, looking at him, he said, "Father, thanks for helping." "No problem, Bowen." He said. "Anything for the new generation." "Yeah, looks like it's better for them to have that power right now." Bowen said, looking at the Megazord, as the MagiDragon roared in victory.

A little while afterward, the Megaforce Rangers walked through the city, watching the citizens helping each other rebuild their city. While the other four were walking ahead, Troy stayed in the back, still wondering about Robo Knight. As he closed his eyes, a older man with short black hair wearing a green vest and a white undershirt walked past him. Widening his eyes, Troy turned around and stared there for a moment before going to join his teammates.

* * *

Next chapter, Maid for a Birthday, which will based on the sixth episode of Gokaiger, and my personal favorite, will be posted after the next two episodes of Super Megaforce. Please, R&amp;R.


	2. Maid for a Birthday

Hey, everyone. This is the second chapter of Untold Super Megaforce Adventures. I am so sorry for not uploading it when I said I would. I have been watching the series to see how it would turn out. Honestly, if they use more of the unused Sentai teams in the episodes, they have some hope. Also, life kept knocking when I tried to get it done. Watching the S.P.D. tribute episode, I was so happy to done the Mystic Force chapter first. Anyway, this chapter is based on the sixth episode, where Luka dresses up as a maid. It is one of my favorites of the series. Anyway, I own nothing, characters belong to Saban and all that jazz.

* * *

Maid for a Birthday

In a jewelry store, Gia and Jake were looking at cases of the jewels. The reason that they were looking at jewels was because Gia wanted to get a good gift for Emma's birthday and she wanted her present to be a surprise. Jake went with her in hopes of getting closer to her and starting a relationship with her. Looking at the jewels, Gia wasn't sure if she would find the right gift for Emma and was about to give up when she smiled, seeing the perfect gift for her childhood friend.

But before she could make her choice known, another girl in a fur coat appeared and demanded to buy everything in the store. Before the store owner could explain how much everything was in the store, she pulled a credit card which he looked at in surprise. "Miss Kisaragi?! Forgive me, I'll get everything ready for you!" He said, going to do that task. But Gia looked at her and said, "Hey, I was in here first!" "But, blondie, in this world, it's all about survival of the fittest. And whatever you would get would clash with that ugly outfit you're wearing." She said, before Gia could explode on her, her father appeared.

"Carrie, stop with those shopping sprees. We have plenty of money, but if you continue like this, we will be broke soon." He said, but Carrie ignored him and walked out of the store. Gia shouted at her, "Hey, get back there! I'm not done with you!" The father sighed, worried about his daughter. Looking at him, Gia asked, "Excuse me, sir, mind if I work for you? I could change your daughter's snobbish attitude."

Looking at her, the father smiled and said, "I like you. I'm so rich, that if you succeed in doing, that, I'll give you anything you want." While he was saying that, he showed them his many rings, nearly blinding them. Gia nervously laughed and said, "I'm ready at any time, sir."

At the sky ship, Noah, Troy, and Emma noticed that Jake came back alone, Emma asked, "Where's Gia?" "She suddenly went to work at some rich guy's mansion." He said, taking notice of the surprised look on Emma's face. Noah looked at him from the computer and said, "That is surprising, I thought she had enough money to take whatever she wanted from that store." "Well, she told the guy that she would change his daughter's attitude so she could get back at her for calling her blondie." Sitting in the captain's seat was Troy, who leaned forward and said, "Guess that could mean she'll cause a lot of trouble for them."

Over at the rich man's mansion, Gia came out of the changing room, wearing a beautiful maid outfit, twirling in it once, she said, "All done changing, 'master'~" "That's enough. Let me show you around." The man said, sternly. Gia quickly lost her smile and followed him as he explained how much each item cost and turned to her, saying with a creepy smile, "If you accidently break them, you'll pay double the cost and the doctor's fee for my psychological stress." Sweatdropping, Gia followed him to a special room, thinking, 'I don't know who's more obsessed with money, him or his daughter…'

Gia entered a long room with him, she noticed a small golden tree at the end and wanted to step closer to look at it, but was stopped by the man who tossed a pen in the air and Gia watched it got destroyed. "No one can reach the innermost part of the room. This is the best security in the world." He said, giving her a pair of glasses which she put on and noticed several red lines, she thought to herself, 'A laser security system….'

Up at the mothership of the Armada, Prince Vekar was informed of the golden tree, which he asked, "A golden fruit tree?" "Yes, your majesty. As the name states, it is a tree that grows golden fruit." Argus said, as a hologram appeared, showing the tree. Damaras said, "It perpetually creates gold?" "Oh, I want it, Prince Vekar~" Levira said, looking at the prince. "With that tree, we could develop any weapon we wanted." "Sounds very good." Vekar said. "Be sure to obtain that tree."

"I have already arranged for that. Action Commander Nanonoda!" Argus said as from nowhere, a strange looking creature almost looked to be made out of noodles appeared, he said, "I was here long before you guys." "Oh, really? I didn't sense you at all." Levira said, making a 'tsk' noise, Nanonoda explained, "I can turn invisible. No matter how tight the security, there is always a man with the skill to get past it. And… that is me!" As he said that, he suddenly disappeared.

Back on Earth, the man explained, "With this, I can play around my whole life." "And you're showing me this, why?" Gia asked, with a laugh, the man said, "I was just showing off. Sides, you said you would look after my daughter. That's what I want you to do." As he left the room, Gia thought to herself, 'I said I would change her attitude, not act as her baby sitter!'

Finding Carrie's room, Gia's mouth dropped at how messy it was and rolled up her sleeves in determination, beginning to clean the room. When she was about halfway done with the room, the door opened and Carrie came in, seeing Gia and what she was doing, she smiled, "What a perfect job for you, blondie. While you're at it, clean my laundry as well." As she began to list off things that needed to be done, an imaginary fuse in Gia's head went off and she shouted, "Now hold on a damn minute, I didn't ask your father to let me work here just I can be your personal servant! I'm here to tell you a thing or two about money and to take back that jewel you took in the jewelry store!"

"Maids don't talk that way to their masters or mistresses." Carrie said, shooing her out of her room. Fuming, Gia walked off in a huff of anger. Calling her teammates, she complained, "Both the father and daughter are complete slaves to money! The girl acts like she's queen of the world, and her father is completely oblivious to that!" "That really must be something, coming from you." Troy said, Noah was at the computer, looking up information about them and found something.

"Apparently, many years ago, he found a golden fruit tree on a meteorite that fell to Earth and was instantly wealthy. But originally, he and his family were extremely poor." Noah said, Gia kept quiet, realizing now Carrie was so selfish. Meanwhile, outside at the front gate, Nanonoda appeared, saying, "No one can stop me." While he was disappearing, a truck hit him and he stumbled to the entrance, saying, "Maybe I should have turned invisible here," jumping over the gate. As he entered the special room, Nanonoda appeared and sneaked past each security beam.

When Carrie walked past, she looked in and thought he was a idiot or something, then Gia came by and saw her, "What's wrong?" Then she caught sight of Nanonoda, groaning, "Well, what are you doing here?" "I'm the Action Commander for the Armada, Nanonoda." At that moment, Nanonoda got hit by a beam on his butt, then got hit everywhere on his body.

As he ran to the door, Gia grabbed Carrie's hand and took her somewhere safe, which was the living room while she ran outside to distract the Action Commander. When she got outside, she smiled that her opponent followed, he said, "You better say your prayers now!" "How's the golden fruit tree?!" The rich man shouted, Gia didn't answer as Nanonoda looked at him and said, "You're the golden fruit tree's owner? Then I'll have to take it by force!" "Hey, I'm your opponent!" Gia said, as she watched it attack her employer, she attacked back, defending him. She said, "Hey, how much will you pay to beat him?"

"Huh?" The man asked, confused. Nanonoda shouted angrily, "Don't joke around! A little girl like you can't beat me!" But when he approached her, Gia proved herself to tougher than he expected as she blocked his punches and punched back much harder. When she flipped over her employer by putting her shoulders on his shoulder, she almost seemed to use him as a shield, but she used his hands to block the attacks while fighting him herself. Smiling, Gia said, "So, what you'll do?" "Yes, do it." He said, scared. "If you beat him, I'll pay you 100,000." Gia didn't respond and almost let Nanonoda attack him.

"Seems the shock made me lose all my strength." She said, almost letting the Action Commander tickle him. He shouted, "Fine! 500,000! I'll give you 500,000!" Gia just continued with her tactic of almost getting him tickled, fed up, he shouted, "One million! How is one million?!" "Enough for me!" Gia said, smiling. Carrie ran to the window that was overlooking the area and watched Gia fight the monster and took her Legendary Morpher and Ranger Key. "It's Morphing Time! Super Megaforce!" Carrie was surprised to watch Gia morphed into the yellow colored member of the Power Rangers. "Well, then. Let's make this fight worth that one million."

She still proved herself to be stronger against him, even in her Power Ranger form. She used one of the unknown Power Ranger Keys, which she discovered used styles similar to the Wild Force Rangers. "Time to speed things up." She said, changing into the Operation Overdrive Yellow Ranger, which had large buckets on her hands, even surprising Nanonoda. "Let me teach you to fly!" Gia said, hitting him so hard that he went flying into the sky. She smiled as she changed back to normal.

However, her employer realized that he needed to upgrade the security for the golden fruit tree. Watching him, Gia looked up at the window where Carrie was and noticed how down she looked. Entering her room, Gia asked, "Is there a reason you were just watching him while he broke in? You do realize that the golden fruit tree was almost stolen." "You didn't need to do that." Carrie said, not looking at her. Gia listened to her as she said, "That thing should have been stolen! Maybe if we were poor, my father and I would be closer."

"So, that's why you go on the shopping sprees?" Gia asked, nodding, Carrie turned to her and said, "If I spend all the money, then we'll be poor." Gia just kept quiet and left, returning to the sky ship. She shot darts at the dartboard in the living room, but couldn't help thinking about what happened earlier. Noah came up, yawning, "Gia, you're still up? Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah…." Gia said, "It's…. it's hard to explain…." "Aren't you excited that that Action Commander helped you earn a lot?" Noah asked. Gia looked away, "Who do you take me for?" "Well, what's wrong?" Noah asked. "You earned enough to buy a new gift for Emma." "Yeah…." Gia said, Noah yawned, "Well, I'm heading back to bed. Night." "Night." Gia said, staying in the living room.

The next morning, Nanonoda appeared at the home, with a group of X-Borgs, this time determined to steal the golden fruit tree, and began to fire at the house. The alarm went off and the four Rangers looked at Gia, who looked back at them, nodding. Quickly, they managed to make it to the manor, Gia shouted, "What do you think you're doing?!" "Don't you ever learn?!" Nanonoda said. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Gia, please leave this to us." Emma said, looking at her best friend. "You just save the family inside." "Please do, Emma, everyone." Gia said, running to the house. Taking out their keys and morphers, the others changed into their Super Megaforce forms. As they brought out their weapons, Nanonoda shouted, "X-Borgs, get them!" The remaining four Rangers fought against the X-Borgs, while Jake was facing some, he sat on one, saying, "Excuse me," while shooting at other X-Borgs.

Noah went after the Commander, he asked, "What do you think you're doing? If you set the house on fire, the golden fruit tree will burn up as well." It took a few moments for Nanonoda to realize the error of his mistake. Inside the house, Gia met up with Carrie and her father, who had managed to grab some of their belongings, she told them, "It's the Armada again! Hurry and run! The fire is already spreading quickly!" "What?!" The father said, when Carrie realized something.

Gia stopped her from running into the house, "What are you thinking?! You obviously won't make it!" "But the most important thing is still inside!" Carrie said, almost crying. The father remembered his promise and wrote the check for one million to Gia, upping it to ten million for her to bring out the golden fruit tree. He gave her the check and ran out, but Gia looked at Carrie and said, "Don't worry, I'll find it and bring it out. The most important thing." "Please do!" Carrie said, looking at her before running out with her father. Gia changed into her Super Megaforce form then changed into the Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, using Light Blaster in Rescue Mode to stop the fire as she ran deeper in the house.

Noah was deep in his fight with the Action Commander, tossing him to the ground. Troy, Jake, and Emma joined him as Troy said, "Alright, enough of this. Let's finish it." "Alright, let's use this strange new power." Emma said, holding a key with a unique design based on a card. Taking out their respective keys, the four of them changed into their new power. Nanonada commanded the X-Borgs to attack them, but the Megaforce Rangers attacked back, using their new power.

"What?! Beaten already?!" Nanonada said in surprise. "Can't we talk about this?" However, not wanting to deal with him, the four Rangers joined their hands together and became a hurricane that hit him. He flew into the sky but falling into the ground, dizzy from the four spinning him. Back at the burning mansion, Gia came out and the man asked, "Where is the golden fruit tree?! Is it safe?" "Yeah, it is, somehow." Gia said, as she gave Carrie a stuffed rabbit that was a bit burned from the fire.

"Thank you. It was the most important thing to me." Carrie said, while her father looked confused, she told him, "It was the first gift you ever made for me." Her father was surprised but hugged her, not caring that the golden tree melted inside the house. Gia smiled, changing into the Yellow Turbo Ranger and went to join her friends. Nanonada almost had about enough with the current four Rangers, but Gia came up, sliding in and kicking him to the ground with Nanonada complaining that she did it on purpose.

"Sorry, I'm late." Gia said, as everyone walked up to her. "To make up for it, just leave him to me." She changed back into her Super Megaforce form and Noah gave her his sabre, allowing her cross slash at him. Nanoada was confused as he aske, "Which ranger is it this time?" "Super Megaforce Yellow, of course." Gia answered, as she used the stings of the sabres to swing them to Nanonada to slash at him more effectively. When they ran to her, Gia said, giving Noah his sabre back, "Thanks, Noah. Well, let's make this showy," as she and the others took out their keys for a Super Mega blast.

Nanonada was surprised as everyone sent an energy blast at him, destroying him. At the Armada Mothership, Vekar whined at Argus for his useless Action Commander, while Levira grabbed the enlarger gun and shot the beams at Earth, enlarging Nanonada who shouted, "I've grown big!" "You've got to be kidding." Gia said, as Troy summoned the Super Mega Sky Ship to bring about the Legendary Megazord. He said, "What a stubborn commander we have to face."

When the ship appeared, everyone got on aboard and went to their Zord, then formed the Legendary Megazord. Gia smirked and said, "Let's go." Running to him, the Megazord swung one of its sabre but Nanonada used his flexibility to dodge the attack, Gia groaned, "Don't move!", turning her wheel to slash at him and sending him into the sky, Gia told the others, "Lets finish this!" She summoned the S.P.D. Ranger Keys to summon the cannon, Gia sounded excited and said, "Ready, everyone?", turning the key and firing the cannons, sending Nanonada into space and destroying him again.

Watching the events, Carrie smiled with her father and felt something inside her rabbit doll. Curious, she pulled out the check for ten million dollars that her father had given Gia, the two smiled and nodded at each other, knowing what to do with the money. After the battle, the Rangers took a walk around the city, Emma said, smiling at her friend, "Gia, you were amazing! You are so kind hearted." "But you working for free? I don't believe it." Noah said, Gia smiled, turning to Emma, "Emma, close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

When Emma closed her eyes, Gia slipped something on her finger, she said, "Alright, open them." Emma opened her eyes to see a beautiful ring with a rose quartz gem on her ring finger, Gia said, smiling, "Happy Birthday, Emma." "It's beautiful, thank you so much, Gia!" Emma said, hugging her. Jake was surprised as that was the same ring they saw in the jewelry store, Gia smiled and whispered, "I had some free time in the fire. Sides, I would never forget my best friend's birthday."

"That sounds like you, all right, Gia." Troy said, smiling. Noah said, looking at everyone, "Well, let's take the birthday girl to eat than." Emma smiled and walked with everyone to a restaurant. The man that Troy had bumped into walked by and smiled at them before walking off somewhere.

* * *

Just so you know, Tommy is _**not**_ stalking them. He's watching over them, seeing how they will help protect the world. Anyway, I believe that the next chapter will be based on the eighth episode, which I still need to think of a clever title for. I'll use this time until new episodes air to work on the chapters up til Orion's appearance. Please, R&amp;R.


End file.
